That's All I Need
That's All I Need is a song sung by Timon from The Lion King 1½. Lyrics Movie Version There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack I may be delicious, organic But this little entrée's fighting back I'm gonna put diggin' tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That meerkats are not merely food! For once I'll be Looking out for me Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This kat is moving on Where he's a bon vivant who's missing out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnels And the digging team Looking after number one Will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need I've always been good at running away But now I'm gonna run the show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now my status ain't so quo A dream sublime It's Hyena ti---! Album Version There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack (ugh!) I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That meerkats are not merely food! For once, I'll be Lookin' out for me Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This cat is moving on He's a bon vivant Who's missin' out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking out for number one will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need I've always been good at running away Well, now I'm gonna run to show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now, my status ain't so quo! A dream sublime It's Timon-o-rama time! I've never been the type (You'll have a perfect home) To fall for all that hype (Where no hyenas roam) About the meerkat role (Where it's a shoe-in cinch) In some organic hole (Where you don't have to flinch) And all that circle rot (And stand on guard as if) Is just a cunning plot (You've mastered scratch 'n sniff) For coming to the crunch (A fantasy sublime) I ain't nobody's lunch (Timon-o-rama time) This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line That's all I need (That is all he needs) Whoa whoa, I beg and plead! (Whoa, I beg and plead) That Is All IIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:The Lion King songs